


【柱斑】痒

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 他是他心头的一点痒。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	【柱斑】痒

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

1.  
柱间第一次遇见斑的时候，他正在跟几个高年级的学生打得热火朝天。   
那是个下雪的夜，天上地下全是茫茫的一片白。地面上的雪积了薄薄的一层，踩在上面，会发出咯吱咯吱的声响。柱间批改完学生们的作业，撑着雨伞，从学校里出来，沿着街道往家的方向一路走去，经过拐弯处的小公园，刚好看见几个高中生正在里面打群架。   
三四个高个子的，围着一个稍微矮一点的。校服所指都是柱间执教的木叶大学附属的那所高中。高个子们仗着人多势众蜂拥而上，矮个子在暴雨般的拳头之中艰难地闪躲，并寻找着进攻的机会。   
柱间收伞举起来大声喝止的时候，矮个子正好寻得反击的空档。柱间这么一吼，所有人都吓一跳，条件反射地停下手来，矮个子就这样失去了唯一能赢的机会。   
成年人在高中生面前还是自带威严的。柱间三十岁，身高185，任职大学老师的时间虽然不长，但已经能够释放强大的气场。他板着一张肃然的脸，拿起手机假装要给警察打电话。几个高个子都是单纯的学生，没见识过成人世界里的围魏救赵，忌讳得连连散开，最后留下刚才众人围攻的那个矮个子，纷纷逃跑。   
柱间放回手机，撑开雨伞，移到矮个子头上。矮个子的眼睛和嘴角都挂了彩，身上只穿一件单薄的校服外套，毛躁的短发挂着透明的冰凌，肩膀还有两道积雪融化的水痕。   
他连一条围巾都没有，白嫩的小脸冻得两颊通红。身体瑟瑟地抖动着，就像一只可怜的小猫。   
柱间是教书育人的老师，最看不得的就是这种可怜的孩子。他连忙脱下自己的外套，披到矮个子的身上。围巾也解下，一边往矮个子的脖子圈去，一边问他家住何方，意思是，他要送这个孩子回家。   
矮个子没有领情。   
他仿佛一只受了惊的动物。柱间的围巾刚刚触碰到他的脖子，他就猛地跳起来，抓起围巾外套统统往柱间的身上摔去，怒吼一声“关你什么事”，气冲冲地往公园的出口方向走。   
天空还在下着零星细雪，矮个子留下的脚印浅而杂乱。长长的一串，一路延伸。柱间望着那串脚印，想起他身上仅有的校服外套。   
这么冷的天，这么深的夜，连一件大衣都没有，还流落街头被一群孩子围攻，真不知道他的父母是怎么照顾孩子的。   
三天后，柱间第二次看见那个矮个子。   
还是一个下雪天，还是被一群高个子的学生围攻，还是仅有一件单薄的校服外套。   
矮个子还是那个矮个子，高个子们已经换了一批，还是三四个左右，在距离木叶大学附属中学一百米左右的校道上打得你死我活。   
男生之间的打架总是拳拳到肉的。高个子们每个人的脸上都或多或少地挂了彩，矮个子也没好到哪里去，三天前嘴角的淤青还未消失，脸颊上又增添一道新的伤痕。他被围在一群男生里，远远看去，只能看见头顶几缕刺棱的发尖，仿佛草丛中刺猬竖起来的倒刺。   
那是黄昏，积着雪的阴云压得低低的，遮住了跟随太阳徐徐下降的夕光，只余边缘处暗沉得可有可无的光圈。本该是个放学归家享受温暖的时间，不知为何这些孩子要聚集在这里打架。   
“宇智波斑！你又打架！”   
柱间站在路边拐弯处的一颗梧桐树下，远远听见他大学时代的师妹，现任木叶大附中高一年级的教导主任从学校里急促地跑出来，对着这群打架的学生厉声喝止。  
高个子们一哄而散，师妹走到矮个子的身旁，正颜厉色不知道在说什么。这个叫宇智波斑的孩子一脸不屑地插兜跺脚，完全不理会老师的说教。师妹被气得脸色发白，宇智波斑完全没有半点尊师重道的意思，若无其事地等待着谈话的结束。   
很快地，老师与学生都对这场谈话兴趣索然。学生率先离开，老师看着他倔强又单薄的背景，无奈地叹息。   
柱间是在宇智波斑远离之后才叫住他那正打算返回学校的师妹。师妹对他的出现感到讶异，不过因为相信柱间的人品，对于他的询问，她还是如实回答。   
这个孩子叫做宇智波斑，十六岁，就读高一，是名门望族宇智波家的独生子。一年前父母因为意外而离世，这孩子成为了孤儿，不得不辗转寄住在各处远房亲戚的家中。但因为性格顽劣，不听管教，总被照顾他的监护人赶出家门。后来索性跑出来，借着父母留下来的遗产一个人租房居住。总是逃课，爱打架，是个让人头疼的孩子。   
说到这里柱间就明白了。这是一个还没长大就被迫独自去面对人情冷暖的孩子，没有人教他，也没有人帮他。他不懂人情，也不懂世故，因为失去了大人的庇护，恐慌着，不安着，又不得不时时刻刻都在故作坚强。   
这样的孩子，如果没有人去帮助他，长大了，必然会成为社会的败类。  
柱间是个老师，职业操守促使他做不到对这个孩子袖手旁观，于是他跟着那串长长的脚印一直去了。   
脚印的尽头是便利店旁马路边的石墩子。宇智波斑坐在上面，缩成一团拿着蜜瓜包在啃咬。   
一整天的落雪让石墩子的表面覆盖一层透明的冰，坐在上面必然会凉彻心扉。柱间走过去，把孩子拉起来，如初遇那天，脱下自己的大衣披在他的身上，在他还没反应过来之前率先对他说：“你在这里稍等一下。”然后就走进便利店。   
柱间买了热奶茶还有关东煮，递给宇智波斑时，意料之中地，被拒绝了。   
独自生活的孩子总是敏感又警觉。他们害怕着这个世界，也害怕着这个世界的大人。他们竖起身上所有的刺，张牙舞爪地活着，用一种近乎绝情的冷漠去对待所有人，好人、坏人。   
无声地尖叫、沉默地呐喊。   
宇智波斑临走前称呼柱间为“多管闲事的神经病”。他拒绝柱间的衣服与食物，宁死不屈地颤抖着身体一步步远离。柱间手中的奶茶还未开封，关东煮在寒风中冒着腾腾的热气。他立在马路旁，看着宇智波斑越来越小的背影，觉得他真瘦得像一根豆芽似的。   
他顺手摸了一把男孩儿刚才坐的石墩子，冻彻心扉。

2.  
夏天的时候，柱间时常带着猫粮喂养公园里的流浪猫。   
如果是从未接触过的，则需要在喂养的第一天，把食盘放在猫咪够得着的地方，然后远离，躲在一旁远远地看着。等到猫咪逐渐适应食盘上的气味，再慢慢地走出来。动作一定要轻，语气一定要温柔，这样才不会吓着这些猫咪。   
寒冬腊月，流浪猫全都躲在温暖的角落里不出来，柱间就不需要再喂养它们了。   
可是这个寒冬，柱间遇见一只比所有流浪猫都要棘手一百倍的小动物。   
宇智波斑。   
他就像公园里没人照顾的流浪猫，穿梭在人烟稀少的街道上独来独往。柱间从未见过他与哪个同学有来往，也从未见过他去上学，几乎每隔几天，就看见这个孩子跟高年级的学生在打架。   
校道上、公园里、石桥底、草丛边……   
他身上的伤痕也从未消退过。旧伤刚好，又覆新伤。一张白白嫩嫩的小脸，总是红肿的。   
柱间在大学里教书，课程压力相对而言比较小，课余时间也比高中老师多。他常常一得空，就在外头寻找那个孩子。身为一个老师，肯定是不允许学生打架的。只要让他发现了，绝对勒令停止。渐渐地，跟斑打架的那些学生都知道，只要跟这个低年级的动手，过不了多久，肯定会有一个三十岁的男人闻声而至，阻止他们。   
也渐渐地，学生们都不跟斑打架了。无论斑如何挑衅，他们都只是忍气吞声地走过去。   
后来，柱间下班回家的路上，斑主动地找上了他。   
那时距离他们初次相遇已经过去一个月。   
就在初遇的那个公园，柱间撑着伞走在路上，斑站在公园的秋千上晃悠，叫住了柱间。   
他似是非常不满，秋千的木板被他踩得吱呀吱呀响。柱间闻声转头，斑从秋千上跳下来，站在五米之外的地方，叉起腰质问柱间：“你为什么要把我唯一的乐趣都抹杀了？”   
把打架当做乐趣，柱间还是第一次听闻这种说法。他没有前进一步，就站在公园的入口，与斑相隔一片宽阔的雪地。他知道停在这里，斑会感觉安全。   
柱间说：“学生的乐趣难道不是学习吗？”   
斑整个人都乐了，好像柱间说的是本年度最大的笑话。他又回到秋千旁，挨着木板坐下，退后两步重重一摇。秋千晃动，带着他几乎飞到了天上去。   
这秋千该是年久失修了，摇晃的时候总会发出咿呀咿呀的声响。天空飘着雪，落在斑的头发上、校服上。他还是那样单薄得豆芽儿似的，小脸耳朵冻得红红的。他笑起来的时候就是一个明显的坏孩子，那种随时都在脑中构想鬼主意一样的狡猾，却非常的明媚，至少是幸福美满的十六岁少年无忧无虑的那种明媚。   
斑打趣道：“这么无趣，难道你是一个老师？”  
柱间往前几步，再往前几步，见斑没有开口阻止，终于放心大胆地往前走，停在斑的跟前，说：“让你猜对了，我是木叶大学的老师。”   
“教什么的？”   
秋千高高地甩起，掀起的骤风对着柱间扑面而来，夹带飞扬的雪花。柱间移开雨伞，也不在意这个十六岁少年的恶作剧，答道：“哲学。”   
“哲学是什么？”   
“就是你是谁，你从哪里来，要到哪里去。”   
秋千越甩越高，斑的身影犹如一只翱翔的飞鸟，校服的颜色鲜艳而明亮：“我是宇智波斑，我从学校过来，要到便利店买面包去。你呢？”   
对待高中的孩子当然不能用课堂上生涩难懂的专业术语，柱间浅显回答：“我是千手柱间，也从学校过来，要回家去。”   
斑偏了偏头，望向这个撑着伞的老师。   
老土的大衣，老土的发型，老土的脸。他又笑了起来，一边嘴角斜斜地翘着：“果然无趣。你们这些大人全都只会一味地说教，你也一样。”   
柱间问：“那你觉得什么东西才有趣？”   
斑突然兴奋起来，坐在秋千上向虚空出拳：“打架就有趣。尤其是跟高年级的打架，看着他们一个个被我打趴在地上，我就高兴。”   
凉风扬起斑毛躁的短发，同时迷乱了柱间的眼睛。他静静地注视着斑，目光里充满着怜悯与叹息：“你能赢，是因为他们没比你大多少，都是孩子。这种斗争，没有意义。”   
听到柱间把他一直以来的乐趣评价为没有意义的斗争，斑不乐意了。他撅起嘴，冻红的小脸气得鼓鼓的，犹如一尾舞动的小金鱼。又晃了几下，斑终觉无趣，跳下秋千，拍了拍身上的积雪，越过柱间：“我不想跟你说话了。”   
柱间拉住了斑的手臂。   
他放下公文包，收起雨伞，慢慢地脱下自己的围巾跟大衣：“我跟你玩一个游戏。”说着，他退后几步，一只手背在身后，做了一个古代大侠的起手式，“我让你一只手，并且只防守。十招之内，如果你的拳头都碰不到我的脸，就算你输。以后都不许打架。”   
“那如果我赢呢？”   
“你赢我就再也不阻止你打架。”   
其实这里柱间占了一点小便宜。斑十六岁，还是一个未完全发育的孩子。如果他们面对面站着，斑会发现自己只及柱间的胸膛高。只要躲得远一些，他的拳头绝对无法够得着柱间的脸。可是柱间有十足的把握能够让斑同意参与这场游戏。这孩子太过单纯，只要顺着他的意，并且给他一点可以争取的甜头，他就绝对会上钩。   
十招很快过去。临近结尾时，柱间故意把自己的脸凑得离斑近一些。凌厉的拳风擦过，斑站在秋千旁喘气，不服气地往雪地里跺脚：“再来！”   
柱间转过身去，假装没听见地收拾着自己放在长椅上的衣服跟雨伞，若无其事道：“我要回去了。”   
他佯装要走，斑匆忙拉住他的衣袖，冲到他的面前说：“只差一点点，再来！”   
到底还是个孩子。   
柱间重新放下雨伞，又退后一步，再次做好准备的姿势：“这一次，如果你输了，就答应我，乖乖地去学校，再也不逃课，如何？”   
“成交！”   
不出意外，斑再一次地输了。他忿忿不平地坐在雪地上，怎么也想不通为何自己明明只差一点点，而这么个一点点却无论如何就是够不着。他就光顾着思考了，完全没注意到自己一头飘雪的落魄模样落在柱间的眼里，完全就是一个耍赖的孩子。   
柱间拉着斑站起来，拿过自己的大衣披在斑的身上，又帮他拂去头顶的雪花，说：“愿赌就要服输，明天记得去学校。”   
斑耷拉着脑袋蔫蔫地，不说话，很久很久，才闷闷地“嗯”一声。

3.  
其实斑的本性并不坏。他只是缺乏一个指路的大人，只要好好地引导，这个爱打架的不良少年跟其他乖巧聪明的好学生也并无两样。   
第二天，柱间趁着课间休息打电话给师妹，欣慰地得知，斑已经回到学校了。可是同时也得知，斑完全没有听课，几乎一整天都在老师的眼皮子底下睡觉。   
黄昏时刻，柱间在公园里找到荡秋千的斑。   
书包丢在秋千之下，与一堆零食放在一起。它甚是崭新，看起来几乎没怎么用过。   
也不知道是斑没有厚的衣服还是自己懒得穿，他的身上始终只有那件薄薄的校服外套，就算再冷，也没有其他更厚的装备。   
这回他没有甩得飞起来了，静静地坐在秋千上，不知望向何方。柱间来到公园时，看到的是一根抓着铁链冷得瑟瑟发抖的豆芽儿孤单的背影。  
柱间来到斑的身边，拿起他昨晚新买的厚外套披在斑的身上，说：“我听你的老师说，你今天一整天都在睡觉。”   
斑没有拒绝，也没有转头看他一眼，只是撇撇嘴：“关你什么事，我又不是你的学生。”   
柱间说：“无论你是谁的学生，只要你还在念书，我身为一个老师就有责任教导你。”   
斑不回他，柱间也不搭话，就是撑着伞不声不响地站着，如同一棵庇护的大树。偌大的公园，没有鸟叫，没有虫鸣，也没有流浪猫的叫声，只不断响起秋千铁链与栏杆摩擦时重复又单调的咿呀咿呀。   
冬天的黑夜降临得早，不过六点，天空已经是黑沉沉的，斑肚子饿了，捡起一包薯片想要拆开。沉寂许久的柱间趁机行动，他按下斑的手，把他的薯片夺过来，说：“别吃这些了，我带你去吃点好的。”   
斑吓了一跳，像一只受惊的动物从秋千上弹起，连家乡话都爆了出来：“你怎地还没走？”   
可是回过头的瞬间，他愣住了。   
只见站在身后的柱间，头上肩上都落满了积雪。他是撑着伞，却完全没有遮到自己，大部分的伞面，都是位于斑的头顶。   
茫茫的天，茫茫的雪，茫茫的街道，茫茫的夜色。   
斑莫名地觉得烦躁。他感觉有一只看不见的蚂蚁在悄悄地啃咬他的心脏，不明显，却很不好受，浑身都不自在，就连披在身上柱间的大衣都不知为何烫了起来。他想扯开衣服，被柱间用力地摁住。   
他嚷嚷道：“你这是做什么！”   
柱间不回话，只是笑眯眯地看着斑。   
斑的手很冰。柱间因为站了很久，手更冰。两只冰块搭在一起，也没法取暖，只能让寒气不分伯仲地相互传染。   
一阵寒风吹过，柱间打了一个喷嚏。同一时间，斑的肚子咕咕一响。他傻愣愣地望着柱间，也不知是被冻的，还是自己尴尬的，小脸比平时红得更甚，犹如黄昏天边翻卷的烟霞。柱间揉了揉斑的脑袋，笑呵呵地说：“走，咱吃饭去。”  
只是一家普通的回转寿司店，却因为开了暖气，比天寒地冻的公园舒适多了。斑背着书包，一进门就找了一个离门口最近，最显眼的地方坐下。  
客人进进出出，木门开开合合。风铃声阵阵，寒意乘着那一开一闭的木门缝隙无孔不入地泄进来。   
斑抱着手臂打了一个小小的喷嚏。   
柱间见状，指向最角落的那个位置：“要不坐里面？”   
斑一边抖动一边摇头：“不，我要防止你图谋不轨。”   
真不知道这小脑袋瓜到底在想什么，但敏感的孩子么，还是不要吓着他好。   
柱间往边上挪了挪，不露声色地向斑靠近。斑没能察觉到他的用意，只见这个三十岁的男人无缘无故坐过来，屁股底下顿时像垫了一排针似的，坐立不安。没坐几分钟，终于受不了挤到里面的座位。   
他这么一换，柱间再挪一挪，风就再也吹不到斑了。柱间松了一口气，刚拿起菜单，想问斑要吃什么，却发现斑的注意力早就被旋转回廊里冒出来的一碟碟五彩斑斓的寿司碟子吸引住了。   
他的眼睛亮晶晶的，盯着前方一点一点推过来的豆皮寿司，手不由自主地往碟子方向伸去。   
可惜被旁边一位眼疾手快的客人捷足先登。   
又是一盘豆皮寿司转过来，斑伸手想拿，又被旁边的客人更快一步拿走了。   
好几个回合，斑都败下阵来。几乎整个回廊，所有能够看得着的豆皮寿司都被旁边的客人拿走了。他失落地趴在桌子上，两眼的视线不时徘徊在那不断转过去的碟子上，对柱间拿下来的三文鱼寿司毫不问津。   
那副样子，像极了公园里巴巴地等着投喂的小猫咪。   
柱间默默地站起来，往厨师们的操作间走去。   
过了一会儿，斑闻到豆皮寿司的香味。   
这个多管闲事的老师竟然能够越过抢寿司的环节，直接找到源头的厨师让他们制作一大盘子豆皮寿司。斑讶异之余，对柱间这种神操作佩服得五体投地。早就饿坏了的他连忙拿起筷子夹了好几块寿司同时往自己的嘴里塞，凶狠得恨不得把眼前的这盘食物大卸八块。   
不过由于吃得太快，斑不小心让寿司噎住了喉咙。柱间见状，连忙拿起桌上的大麦茶凑至他的唇边。   
“吃慢点，没人跟你抢。”柱间轻拍斑的后背。   
斑的腮帮鼓得圆圆的，喝了好几杯茶才把嘴里的寿司硬咽下去。紧接着，他看了看一片狼藉的桌面。   
酱油与芥末被他溅得到处都是。这个还剩下一小半寿司的大盘子，几乎占了桌子面积的四分之三，柱间取下来的几个小碟子，可怜兮兮地挤在边边角角处。   
斑停下筷子，眼神黯淡下来。   
“怎么了？不好吃？”柱间提起的筷子再次放下。   
“我的父亲……”斑清咳一声，嗓音里带着浓重的鼻音，“以前，母亲经常做豆皮寿司。父亲总会跟我说，吃慢点，没人跟你抢。后来，他们走了，我就再也没有吃过豆皮寿司，也没有人跟我说过这句话。”   
风铃声响，不知是哪位客人开了寿司店的木门又忘了关上。凛冽寒风嗖嗖，钻进衣服刺骨入心。十六岁的少年坐在暖气与凉风的交界之处，想起他过世的父母。   
他终究还是个孩子，就算平时活得多么粗糙，把自己身上的铠甲锻造得多么坚硬。一旦感受到些许久违的温情，就足以让他所有的防备溃不成军。  
柱间说：“你的父母，肯定也希望你能好好上学。”   
斑低头不说话，咬着嘴唇隐忍着什么。摆满寿司的履带旋转了一圈又一圈，刚才抢寿司的客人已经吃完要结账。再也没有人要跟斑抢，于是斑的桌面上，再次出现柱间为他取下来的，一小碟、一小碟的豆皮寿司。   
只是斑再也没有抬起头来，直至很久很久，才带着明显的哭腔，很小声、很小声地说了一句，“嗯。”

4.  
后来斑再也没有上课睡觉，就像其他的好学生，认真听讲，做好笔记，当然，也再没打过架。   
柱间甚是欣慰，感觉自己尽到了一个老师的责任。   
期末考试期间，老师总是最忙的。身为大学教师的柱间也不例外。那一阵子，柱间总是留在学校里加班加点地批改试卷。   
有一天，已经是晚上十点了，柱间下班回家，在学校门口碰见了斑。  
木叶大学与附属高中仅仅相差两百米，走几分钟就能到达。一身高中校服的斑抱着书包蹲在墙角处，用手指掂在雪地上画画。   
这孩子总是这样，一点儿也不疼惜自己的身体。那么冷的天，就是不愿多穿一件厚点的衣服。身上头发上都落满了雪，也是一点也不在意。  
柱间慢慢地向斑走近，目光扫过斑的指尖，发现地面逐渐出现了一个男人的轮廓。剑眉星目、长直发，是他自己的样子。  
斑画得专心致志，一点也没有发现站着的柱间。最后一笔收尾，斑蹲在那里，久悬的心终于落下，转过头来，发现他画里的男主角就站在他的身旁。   
柱间饶有兴致地看着这幅画作。   
十六岁的孩子总有这样那样不想被人得知的小秘密。斑虎躯一震，一屁股坐在了画上。大大的屁股印压着男人的脸，鼻子与嘴连成一块。斑又沮丧又羞臊，低着头，手臂紧紧地抱着书包，就是不敢去看柱间。   
柱间把他拉起来，弯下腰把他身上的雪花拍去，半句不提刚才看见的东西，说：“在等我？”   
斑不说话，只是点头。   
“吃了么？”   
摇头。   
“我上次买给你的衣服呢？怎么不穿？”   
摇头。   
“饿吗？”   
点头。   
“走，咱吃东西去。”   
晚上十点，寿司店都已经关门了，只剩鱼蛇混杂的居酒屋还在招待着不愿归家的醉梦人。那样的地方，当然不能带斑这种未成年进去，迫于无奈之下，只能把他带回自己的家。   
柱间曾经去过斑居住的地方。   
那是一间小小的出租屋，只有一室一卫。没有客厅，没有厨房，吊顶的照明工具用的老旧的钨丝灯泡。灯光是昏黄的，还因电压不稳常常被烧坏。斑个子不高，每次换灯泡，就搬一把小凳子垫在脚下，掂起脚尖伸长手臂艰难地转动灯泡。   
那把小凳子是邻居家的木匠老爷爷看他可怜，捡了几块废弃的木头现搭而成。由于是别人用剩下的边料，契合性不好，踩在上面总会嘎吱嘎吱响。   
卧室的角落摆一张小小的书桌，也是邻居老爷爷送的。每当灯泡坏了，斑就点燃一支蜡烛，在冉冉烛光的陪伴下继续读书。   
这一灯一桌就组成了斑小小的家。当然，他也曾经有过更大的家。只不过在父母故去后，为了上学，为了生活，不得不把房子卖了，拧巴着凑合着过日子。   
柱间给斑做豆皮寿司。   
自上次得知斑喜欢吃，柱间就去网上搜寻寿司的做法。难得可以派上用场，当然是大显身手了。已经接近十点半，月亮高悬半空，厨房内还在跌宕起伏地响起淘米洗米蒸煮米饭的声音。   
柱间做得快乐，斑吃得快乐。他们就像家家户户最普通的亲人，坐在饭桌前，吃一顿普通却温馨的便饭。   
吃完寿司，斑不愿走了，柱间也没有催促他回家。洗碗过后，柱间看见的情景，是斑躺在客厅的沙发里，躬身虾米似的抱紧自己的书包，沉沉睡去。   
仿照婴儿的睡姿，是一个人缺乏安全感的表现。柱间把斑打横抱起，要把他抱进客房。斑无意识地蜷缩起来，手掌握紧拳头，趴在柱间的胸前，嘴里念念有词不知嗫嚅着什么。   
柱间侧耳倾听。只是那梦呓太轻，他费尽心思，才能勉强听见一句几不可闻的，“不要走。”   
凌晨十二点，柱间写完学生们的评语，正准备关灯睡觉，房门突然敲响。   
斑抱着枕头，顶一头乱蓬蓬的炸毛，红着眼圈站在门口。   
他没有穿自己的衣服，找来柱间宽大的衬衫套在身上，衣摆垂在膝盖以上五公分。下身没有穿裤子，也没穿拖鞋，光着大腿与脚丫子站在地板上。  
柱间问：“做噩梦了？”   
点头。   
“那……要跟我一起睡吗？”   
点头。   
柱间关了灯，走到床边，掀开被子。斑形影不离地跟在他的身后，小尾巴似的。柱间躺下，他放下枕头，也钻进被子里，搂着柱间的腰躺好。   
少年人的身体稚嫩而幼小，半只手臂就能完完全全地搂在怀里。由于父母不在身边照顾，自己过得又粗糙，长期营养不良的斑比普通的孩子要瘦弱一些，身子单薄如同纸片人。   
柱间的手在被子下摸索至斑的腰上。那里硬邦邦的，根本就没有多少肉，全是骨头。他想起初见斑时，他的晚餐就只有便利店里打折的面包，猜想这孩子一年四季的三餐估计都是这么随随便便就解决了。   
心酸又心疼，不由得叹息。柱间的手轻轻落在斑的短发上，揉了一揉，说：“下次肚子饿了，随时来找我，我给你做饭。”   
斑没有回“好”，也没说“不好”，只是趴在柱间的胸前，静静地说：“今天我生日。”   
“嗯？怎么不早……”   
斑翻了个身，压在柱间的胸膛上，定定地望着他。   
蔽月的轻云散开，斑的面容逐渐显现，十六岁还未长大的容颜，比龆年更成熟，比弱冠更稚嫩。他慢慢地开口：“柱间，我有一个愿望。”   
说完就闭嘴了，柱间不说话，在黑暗中与斑四目相对，等着他的下文。  
“我希望，搬过来，跟你一起。”   
那双墨黑的眼眸犹如一幅饱含深意的水墨画，画满秋水中等待开花的海棠，让柱间生出了说不清道不明的错觉。   
但他转念一想，十六岁的孩子，哪有这么多拐弯抹角的小九九，这说的，应该就是字面的意思。   
他的手再次落在斑的头上，温和地笑了。   
“好。”

5.  
刚被聘为教师的那段日子，柱间总是加班。常常是漫漫长夜过半，他仍然留在办公室里批改作业。   
斑住进来以后，他不再加班，而是每天扛着一大堆作业本走回家，次日扛回学校。整个学院，几百个学生的本子，装满一整个箱子，来来回回，每日如此。   
初时，对于每天能够准时归家，斑是很高兴的。但渐渐地，他发现柱间需要日日搬运，费时煮饭，夜夜批改至凌晨。有时候批改不完，还需天未亮之时就得早早起床继续批改。   
后来，斑主动承担起煮饭的责任。他让柱间留在学校，每天放学，先回家把两个人的晚饭煮好打包好，带着自己的作业走到木叶大学，与柱间一起吃饭。吃完了，就待在他的办公室里，坐于旁边的位置，安安静静地写作业。等到柱间工作完了，两人再一起回家。  
日日如此。   
同事们都是知道斑的，知道他的身世，也知道柱间在照顾他。他们纷纷打趣，说柱间真是厉害，竟然能把附中著名的刺头，教导得如此乖巧，真不愧是木叶大学最有爱心的老师。柱间闻之，不骄不躁，脸上却挂着一个傻父亲自豪的笑容，只字不提自己的功劳，只是一遍遍地重复道，斑是一个温柔的好孩子。   
斑在柱间的家里度过了自己的整个高中生涯。   
这些年，兴许是营养跟上的缘故，斑的个子迅猛拔高。不过三年，已经出落得比大部分的同龄人都要高了，只是依然没有柱间高。两人面对面站着，只堪堪到达柱间的眉眼。   
他的头发也留长了。十八岁的男孩子，头发像姑娘家一样长至及腰，却因天生乱翘的发质莫名地为自己带来一股叛逆的朋克气质，远远看去，就像一个放荡不羁的摇滚歌手。   
柱间曾经问过斑为何不剪头发，斑不回答，只是浅浅地笑着，目不转睛地望着柱间。   
十八岁的斑似乎把自己活成了柱间的样子。他学着他留长头发，学着他照顾流浪猫，学着他做饭，学着他遇见低年级打架的师弟，耐心地劝导他们。他不再尖锐，不再乖戾。他就像逐渐成长起来的另一个柱间，成熟、乖巧、温柔、善解人意。   
只除了对待一种人，他仍会褪回三年前刺头的模样。   
那些与柱间约会的女孩子。   
柱间三十三岁，工作已久，也是时候成家了。其实他也不着急结婚，奈何年纪越大，家中的长辈就催得越紧，好像到了年龄不结婚就是一种罪孽。  
于是他尝试跟女孩子约会。   
也不能完全算是约会，都是相亲中认识的女孩。互相介绍一下自己的情况，一起看个电影，吃个饭，饭后散散步，然后各自回家。   
没有牵手更没有亲热的欲望，更多的，是认识一个陌生的朋友，今天过后就再也不会相见的那种。这么多的女孩，这么多次约会，来来去去，却是一张脸、一个名字也记不得。   
还不如跟斑一起做饭来得有趣。   
斑对待这些女孩从来都是不客气的。每一次，只要柱间相亲或是约会，就想方设法跟着去。不说话，不吃东西，只板着一张棺材脸坐在旁边。女孩问什么，也不回答，只用鼻子重重地哼一声。柱间纵容他，对这种不礼貌的行为，完全不责怪，只是陪着笑脸跟女孩道歉。但一转回去，面对着斑，就又是那副老怀安慰的傻父亲模样。   
柱间的家人不喜欢斑，觉得他是柱间婚姻的障碍。斑也不喜欢柱间的家人，觉得这些人凭什么左右柱间的生活。柱间夹在家人与斑之间左右为难，哄得了这边，又哄不了那边，吃力不讨好，烦得焦头烂额。   
很快地，斑高中毕业了。   
他是一个聪明的孩子，修心养性以后，学习成绩突飞猛进，名列前茅。完全不用上补习班，只靠自己的努力就能在高考中取得优异的成绩，就算要考全国最好的学校，也是绰绰有余的。   
他却没有去，留在了综合排名只能算是中上水平的木叶大学，就读柱间执教的哲学系。   
柱间为之惋惜，斑却毫不在意，天天挂着一脸快乐的笑容，春风得意。  
就像多年的愿望终成现实，真是叫人看不懂。   
临近开学的那个暑假，柱间带着斑去了一趟远游。   
高中学生的暑假清闲，大学老师的暑假却是忙碌的。平时上课，假期就要忙于学术研究。三年的暑假，柱间几乎每天都泡是在学校里。而斑，则是哪里也不去，日日陪着他。   
三年的时间，让柱间习惯了斑的陪伴。犹记得临毕业前，斑跟着集体参加毕业旅行，三天两夜的露宿。那一夜，柱间在办公室里加班。接近十点的时候，胃部一阵突兀的抽搐，疼得几乎差点站不起来。   
那时候，柱间突然想起来，自己每日的晚餐都是斑准备的，而今晚斑不在，他过于忙碌就忘记了。   
曾经的他对斑说过要做饭给他吃。可是三年以来，把控厨房的，一直以来都是斑。同事们都说是他在照顾斑，可他觉得，其实一直都是斑在照顾他。   
斑做饭、晾衣服、打扫房子、修剪阳台的杂草……十六岁到十八岁，做了整整三年，毫无怨言。而柱间能回报的，也不过是一个温柔的笑，一声和蔼的鼓励，或是，一次等了三年，才得以抽空的远游。

6.  
他们去乡下的温泉酒店。   
一大一小，乘坐新干线，租一辆汽车，穿过茂密的森林，温泉酒店就在荒无人烟的山里。虽人迹罕至，一路却山明水秀，是个旅行的好地方。   
温泉是新开发的，酒店是新建的，知道的人不多。那天去那里的，只有柱间和斑两个人。可以说，那么大的一个露天温泉，被他们二人承包了。  
斑特别快乐。   
兴许是少年时期受过苦的缘故，斑总是特别容易满足。只要柱间陪着，就特别快乐。   
另一层面来说，斑也特别粘柱间。十八岁的少年，连一个同龄的朋友也没有，也对任何的集体活动不感兴趣。十六岁的时候是柱间的一根小尾巴，十八岁仍是那根一模一样的小尾巴。   
柱间不止一次想过劝一劝斑，可一旦想到那样一个缺乏安全感的孩子孤孤单单地站在形形色色的人群中间，敏感害羞不敢迈出交友的第一步，就心疼不已，只得说服自己。一次次、反反复复地对自己说，斑还小，还需要他的庇护。   
其实，退一万步讲，即便斑永远都迈不出去这一步，他一辈子就护着斑，又如何？   
那时候的柱间仍然以为自己对于斑的感情只有简单的怜悯。   
两人泡完温泉，换上轻薄的浴衣，睡在同一个房间里，同一块榻榻米上。   
几乎是肩并肩地挨着，仅仅裹着两床不同的被子。斑的手从被子下悄悄地伸出来，钻进柱间的被子里，握紧他的手，拉到自己的枕头边上。   
十八岁的他仍然如同十六岁刚来的那年，非得抓着柱间，才能安心睡下。   
凌晨，柱间被一阵低吟声惊醒。  
斑整个人都埋在被子里，只露出头顶一缕毛躁的发尖。他的被子拱起一道圆滑的弧线，侧过身的那一端被角在不自然地上下抖动。隔着被子传过来的，是模糊的、密集的呻吟。   
“唔……嗯……哈……”   
柱间意识到斑在做什么。他知道他不应该在这种时候打扰他。斑十八岁，正值青春年少的年龄，有生理冲动很正常。他应该要尊重他的隐私，于是他没有睁开眼睛，假装没有惊醒，假装什么也没听见，躺在被子里一动不动。   
却不甚发现了斑的一个秘密。   
那呻吟持续了一阵子之后停了下来，卷在旁边的那团被子一动不动，什么动静也没有。正当柱间以为斑已经平复下来之时，躲在里面的斑突然翻了个身，一只手钻进他的被子，搭在他的手背上。   
斑执起他的手腕，慢慢地、慢慢地拖动。柱间感觉到自己的手正被拉进另一端的被子里。   
他摸到了铺在床褥上的浴衣，凌乱地卷在枕头边。那只手带着他抚上一具裸露的身体。他的掌心被拉动着滑过一副温热的胸膛，手指按着一颗软软的东西。他感觉到了胸膛之下狂乱的心跳，光裸的皮肤微微渗着潮热的湿气。他的手指绕着那颗东西轻微地画着圆，一圈又一圈。   
那颗东西硬起来了，他又被拉着按在上面，上上下下地拨弄。似乎指腹还不够，斑拉着柱间的手，用他修圆的指甲拨弄自己，力度不算重，却也不轻。不一会儿，柱间又听到了布料摩擦的声音。   
听起来是斑又开始捋动了。他应该很用力，因为摩擦的声音实在明显，喘息的频率也非常急促。斑按着柱间的手，用他的指缝不停擦过自己的乳头，还不时按压几下胸膛，但很快地，斑又停了下来。   
那种力度，那种速度应该是很有快感的，却不知为何斑仍不满意。他继续拉着柱间的手，滑过腹部，一路往下。   
事情似乎有些超出可控的范围了。柱间猜测到斑想做什么，按常理来说，他应该睁开眼睛立马阻止，可是他没有。他不知道自己为什么不去阻止，他把自己的淡定视作对斑的疼惜，是对他的尊重。   
而他的内心总是盘旋着一个声音在循环往复地告诉他，疼惜斑，就应该阻止他，帮助他从错误的方向之中扭转过来。   
最后柱间还是没有动，由得斑拖着自己的手，穿过下身黑色的丛林，握住两腿之间躁动已久的火热。   
斑舒服地叹息。   
他开始律动了。柱间的手被他包裹在自己的十指之中，与性器贴得很紧。他能够感觉到掌心处斑凸起的青筋在突突地跳动，他的虎口夹着柱壁在挤压，中指由于长期用笔而微微隆起的粗茧在磨蹭着那事物的顶端。   
滑腻的液体从顶端的小孔渗出来，糊了柱间一手。埋在被子里的斑全身都在抖动，由于过于急促而拔高了几个音调的喘息再次密集地传出来。  
“柱间……柱间……”   
柱间的大脑“嗡”的一声。   
他知道这意味着什么。他不曾想过这个养在身边的孩子竟然对自己隐藏着这种心思。三年了，他与斑共处了一千多个日夜，若不是今夜偶尔惊醒，大概他这辈子也不会发现。   
过往的一切迷雾开始清晰。为什么斑这么一个闹腾的孩子会无怨无悔地承担三年的家务，为什么他没有同龄的朋友，为什么他不爱交际，为什么他宁愿留在木叶大学也不愿考其他更好的学校，所有的谜团全部解开。  
此时此刻，柱间的心情没有惊喜，没有厌恶，没有无措，只有深深的自责。   
斑只有十八岁，光辉的未来正在前方等待着他。他应该要大步流星地往前走的，不曾想，自己竟不知不觉地牵绊住了他。   
斑又换了一个姿势。   
他把柱间的手垫在床褥上，提臀趴下，用自己的裆部压着柱间的手心。  
他想象着是柱间在为他自慰。那只手并非死板地放在那里，而是有思想、主动地握着他的挺立。柱间触摸它，摩擦它，把玩它，反复地蹂躏它。他揉他的柱身，掐他的囊球，指甲刮他的顶端，辗转反侧地挑逗着他，让他沉浸在欲望的邪火中，欲仙欲死。   
也不知保持着这个动作重复了多久，直到柱间的手被压得发麻，斑才恋恋不舍地泄出来，瘫软在床褥上。   
斑从被子里爬出来的时候，出了一身的汗。一直闷在被子里实在太热，他打算掀开被子透透气，顺便清理一下。柱间被他射了满手的液体，如果不及时清理，明天铁定会被发现。   
谁知一钻出头来，柱间就躺在旁边看着他，目不转睛。   
刚才发生的一切，柱间都已经知道了。   
斑很冷静，他想好了一切应对的方法。质问也好，教育也好，什么都好，只要柱间问上一句，他都可以把话题引到自己身上去。他要表白，说一说自己这三年来的思慕之情，说一说，一直以来，他是怎样心心念念地，喜欢着这个人。   
他一动不动，等着柱间说话。   
可惜柱间什么也没说。他望一眼自己的手，再望一眼被斑糟蹋得一片狼藉的浴衣和床褥，站起身来，到厕所里洗干净了手，再回来脱下自己干净的浴衣，给斑穿上，一言不发地搂着他的腰，抱进自己的被子里，闭眼睡觉。  
他很平静，平静得如同什么也没发生过。而这种平静，仿佛一把看不见的钝刀，无声地劈落斑的身上。   
那晚的事情后来谁都没有提起，天亮以后，他们依然微笑，依然彼此亲密。柱间依然是斑最尊敬的长辈，斑依然是柱间捡回来照顾的好孩子。那次自慰，被当做一场偶尔发生的绮梦，埋藏二人的心底。  
  
7.  
远游归来，柱间又开始相亲了。   
不同于以往只吃一顿饭就不再联系，这一次，他似乎是认真的。他通过相亲认识了一个女孩子，初次见面约会一次，周六日约会一次，偶尔下班得空也约会一次。从两周一次，到一周一次，再到隔天一次。   
斑上大学以后没有住校，依然留在柱间的家中。他常常趴在阳台的栏杆上，安静地看着楼下公园跟女孩子约会的柱间。   
他们之间也没有做过任何亲密的举动，不过是肩并肩地走，一同坐下聊聊天，或是沉默以对，却相视而笑。   
只是，这么一个无趣又疏离的约会，他却乐此不疲地坚持了几个月。  
而斑也就躲在柱间看不见的地方里，看了他几个月。   
他觉得柱间和自己的相处更加亲密一些。   
十六岁的时候，周六日，柱间会抽空带他去山上郊游。山上的小路不好走，弯弯曲曲，泥泞不堪，有一些还高低不平，很容易从滑坡上摔落。柱间为了防止斑摔倒，无论去往何方，都是紧紧地牵着他的手。甚至经过某些实在难行的小道，柱间就一路把他背过去。   
十七岁那年，他生了一场大病。三十九度五的高烧，整个人都是昏昏沉沉的。那时候，柱间没有回学校，一直留在家里照顾他。他食欲不好，吃什么吐什么。柱间为了让他随时都能吃到东西，煮好一锅粥放在厨房里一直热着。只要他醒过来喊饿，即便是凌晨，柱间也二话不说直奔厨房。只可惜到了最后，这锅粥还是大半都被他糟蹋了去。   
他睡觉爱踢被子，平时柱间会深夜醒来悄悄走到客房里面看一看。生病那会儿，柱间把他卷进被子里，日日夜夜地抱着他，只为了不让他受风着凉。   
他们亲热得如同一对热恋的情人。斑在柱间的身上寄托了他所有的梦想，他也曾经以为只要他继续安心地等下去，总有一天，柱间会喜欢上他，并且跟他在一起。   
现在看来，所有的一切，都不过是一厢情愿。   
大学生的斑参加了社团，每天都轮转于各大社团的活动之中。然而就算再忙，回家做晚饭的习惯也从不改变。下课以后，他会匆匆忙忙地赶回家，匆匆忙忙地蒸上米饭，炒好菜以后再匆匆忙忙地装进食盒里，拿到柱间的办公室。   
他太忙了，每天共度完晚餐以后都要匆匆忙忙地赶回社团。柱间曾经劝告过斑别再做饭了，大不了他自己回家煮，或者叫外卖算了，却被斑毫不犹豫地拒绝。   
斑是这么说的，给柱间做饭是他为数不多仍旧保留着的乐趣之一，所以这习惯不能丢。   
他一直行色匆匆地奔跑在路上，只有与柱间相处的时光，才稍稍放慢一点脚步。   
这一天，是平安夜，斑的生日。   
柱间这天没有课程。他推掉了跟女孩的约会，早早地回来，做了一个手工蛋糕给斑。   
斑回到家时看到的是这样的情形。他平时爱吃的东西摆放了满满一桌围成一个圈。柱间坐在饭桌旁，手捧一个插满蜡烛的奶油蛋糕。蛋糕的上面，用巧克力写了“祝斑生日快乐”几个大字。   
柱间一边唱着生日歌，一边走到斑的面前，让他关了灯，许愿吹蜡烛。  
这一天是斑上大学以来最开心的一天。   
夜晚，斑敲响柱间的房门。他如十六岁那年，套着柱间的衬衫，只穿一条内裤，光裸着大腿和脚丫子，抱着枕头，站在柱间的房门前。   
十九岁与十六岁略有不同。斑长高了，柱间的衬衫已经完全无法遮住他的大腿，只穿一件衬衫，他的整条大腿就赤条条地裸露在柱间的面前。而且，他已经发育完全，下身鼓起的裆部已经成长得跟其他的成年男人别无二致。光是站着，就全身都透着一股诱惑的色情味。   
柱间犹豫了片刻，还是侧身让斑走进他的房门。   
斑钻进被子里，躺在床的内侧。待柱间也上了床，他从柱间的身后抱住了他。柱间身体一僵，按在斑的手背上。过了很久，最终还是没有推开他。   
斑的一条大腿搭上柱间的胯骨，下身那话儿顶着他的尾椎上下磨蹭。他紧紧地搂着柱间，嘴唇贴着他的后颈呼出湿暖的气息，手指撩起衣襟，探进柱间的睡袍，慢慢往下。   
即将到达禁地之时，柱间按住了斑的手。   
“别闹。”柱间的嗓音低沉中略显沙哑，很明显刚才斑的这一撩已经成功地撩起了他的欲火。他换了个姿势，侧过一点身子，躲过斑开始进攻的另一只手，说，“斑，你是个好孩子，别闹。”   
斑欺身压上柱间，不让他躲避自己，继续拉扯他的衣服：“我从来都不是一个好孩子，柱间。”   
柱间见拗不过斑，索性翻过身去，整个人都趴在床上，把下身严严实实地贴紧床垫。都这般躲着斑了，语气仍是温柔的：“在我心里，你是全天下最好的孩子。”   
斑开始扒柱间的裤子了：“就连我自己都不相信。”   
柱间费力拉住自己的裤带，不让斑得逞：“不要妄自菲薄。斑，你永远都是我的骄傲。”   
斑看柱间一直滴水不漏地防着他，转而开始解自己的衬衫纽扣：“说得好像我是你儿子似的。”   
柱间连忙转过来，锁住斑的手腕，制止他：“我一直把你当成我的儿子。”   
斑愤怒地甩开了柱间：“我根本就不是你儿子！”   
夜凉如水，两个人坐在床上，面对面地对峙着。月光落在两人的中间，留下一道白色的光带，就像那支无情地相隔着牛郎与织女的，王母的玉簪。  
斑慢慢、慢慢地爬过去，如十六岁那年的雪夜，柱间站在马路的对面，小心翼翼的靠近。   
“我不姓千手，不是你的儿子。而且，我十九岁了，已经是个成年人，我知道我自己在做什么。我不信，这三年，你就一点感觉都没有。”   
他来到柱间的面前，攀着他的肩膀，嘴唇慢慢地凑近。就在两人即将唇齿相依的那一刻，柱间还是推开了他。   
斑愣了一愣，讷讷地停下来。紧接着，有一丝微弱的光芒，从他的眼里消失了。   
柱间偏过头去，不忍去看他的表情。斑背过身去，坐在床沿边。衬衣在他们刚才的拉扯中蹦开了几颗纽扣，领口散开，滑落至手臂处，露出一边白净的肩膀。柱间下了床，走到斑的面前蹲下，耐心帮他把衣襟拢好。   
他说：“你还太小，我不能耽误你。”   
斑一声不吭。   
那是他心心念念喜欢了三年的人，那是他夜夜高潮幻想了三年的脸，那是他练习了三年写满整整一个笔记本的名字。   
而这三年，都只不过是他自导自演的一场独角戏。   
斑深深地吸了一口气，微微地笑起来：“我看一部电影，男主角问他的爱人，我很孤独用英语怎么说。你猜，他的爱人怎么回答？”不等到柱间回答，又自顾自地继续说，“是「I love you」。他的爱人这样说，我很孤独，是「I love you」。”   
他轻轻地挽住柱间的脖子，犹豫了一瞬，最终还是凑近他的嘴角，在上面落下浅浅一吻：“柱间，这三年来，我无时无刻都觉得自己倍加孤独。”  
说完以后，他推开柱间，抱着枕头回去自己的房间。第二天，悄无声息地离开了。

尾声  
一个人，需要多长的时间，才能在另一个人的心里留下永不磨灭的印象？   
一个人，又需要多长的时间，才能把另一个人的记忆，抽离得干干净净？   
斑离开以后，柱间时常思考一个问题。   
他到底有没有爱过斑。   
他应该是不爱他的。否则，在发现斑消失的那一刻，他脑中闪过的第一个念头应该就是去找他，而不是如释重负。   
可是，他无法解释斑不在以后，自己一个人躺在家里，那种无法言喻的空虚与寂寞。   
那不像失去至亲壮烈的痛，只是有一把看不见的钝刀，在他不曾在意的地方，轻轻割开一个口子。伤痕小到看不见，却不时会隐隐作痛。   
一开始没有发现，等时间长了，伤口慢慢感染、恶化，那种痛才开始突显。   
例如，经过厨房，总会幻听里面传来锅碗瓢盆的敲动。又例如，夜晚凌晨，总是习惯性地惊醒，走到隔壁房间看看里面的人是否睡得安稳，有没有把被子踢到床下。   
两室一厅的房子，处处都留着斑生活过的气息。以前不曾发现，斑不在了，他留下的记忆才开始逐渐清晰。   
厨房碗筷的摆放顺序是斑习惯的，阳台的花草是斑选定的，客厅的墙纸颜色是斑喜欢的，甚至连他自己惯穿的衣服，也是斑搭配的。   
他甚至已经想不起来，斑还未来到这个家以前，这里到底是什么样子。  
那天清晨，回到学校以后，柱间的同事，斑的班主任神色古怪地递给他一封退学申请书，问他斑最近是不是有什么困难。柱间以为他在开玩笑，接过这份申请，看见落款的签名确确实实是斑的字迹，想起昨夜斑的举止，有点疑惑。   
他打斑的电话，没人接。去他活动的社团，也没人在。回到家，在他的书桌上发现了一张招募飞行学员的传单，背面写着一句话。   
「如果不能得到完整的你，我宁愿失去全部的你。」   
他握着这张传单，觉得一切都不太真实，好像与斑共同生活的这三年都不过是大梦一场。而现在，这场梦，终于醒了。   
次日，他如常地回到学校，站在课堂上如常地讲课。下课后，如常地与学生们说再见，如常地留在办公室里批改作业，如常地在夜晚十点从学校里出来，进入街道零零星星仍在营业的居酒屋。   
一切，一如往常。太阳照常升起，地球照常运转，生活照常继续，好像一切都没有变。   
这样的生活持续了一个月。有一天黄昏，柱间路过拐弯处的那个小公园，看见几个穿着附中校服的孩子正在打架。斑的名字，就在那一刹那，猝不及防地撞进他的脑海里。   
他学着斑十六岁那年，坐在公园的秋千上，摩挲着口袋里那张背面写着离别，被他摸得字迹模糊的传单，静静地待了一个晚上。   
凌晨时分，他抬头仰望头顶满天繁星，扫一眼这空无一人的公园，终于品尝到了孤独的滋味。   
寒风吹过，地面尘埃飞扬，在昏黄的灯光下星星点点，犹如天上繁星降落，也宛若与斑初遇的那个晚上，空中漂浮的细雪。   
悄无声息地，勾起柱间内心不曾察觉的一丝痛，还有微乎其微的一点痒。

End.


End file.
